Sleeping Arrangements
by SilverCat63
Summary: With four hobbits and only two blankets, sleeping could be rather difficult after Merry and Pippin join Sam and Frodo. Of course, doubling up takes care of the problem, but three more spring up instead! Hints of Merry/Pippin, and pre-slash Sam/Frodo.


**Author's Note:** This is a totally random idea I had, and I'm not even sure where it came from. I've always liked Sam's comment about roots in the movie, and just ran with it. It didn't quite work how I wanted, but I hope it's funny anyway. Enjoy?

_X_

"Merry." Pippin nudged his friend until he had Merry's attention. "How're we supposed to sleep? We don't have any blankets."

Merry Brandybuck rolled his eyes and said, "We've got our cloaks, and it's not that cold. We'll be fine."

"But - "

"Sam and I will share our blankets with you," Frodo declared. Three sets of surprised hobbit eyes turned in his direction. Merry and Pippin hadn't thought he was listening, and Sam honestly hadn't been listening. "With your cloaks, you'll be fine. After tonight, you can go home."

Immediately, Merry and Pippin protested. Pippin even went so far as to jump to his feet.

"Frodo, we can't just _leave _you."

"What! Why would we do that?"

Frodo made a placating gesture, shooting Sam a worried glance. "All right, all right! You're coming. Thank you, my friends."

Mollified, Pippin sat back down and stole the last bit of sausage from Merry's plate. Merry glared at him for a moment then turned to Frodo. "So, who gets to sleep with Pippin?"

_Later_

"Pippin! That's the third time you've elbowed me. Stop it!" Merry's irritated voice rose above the last dying pops of their little fire. Frodo smirked then frowned as Sam wriggled again.

"I thought I'd left the tree roots be'ind at our last campsite, Mr. Frodo, but I think they followed me," Sam grumbled, wriggling again. Frodo sighed and tried to give Sam more room even though he was practically off the edge of their blanket already.

"If you just settle down, the roots disappear," he murmured quietly.

Sam snorted derisively just as Merry let out a shout.

"Pippin! If you don't hold still, I'll go sleep with Frodo and you'll get to sleep with Sam." Instantly, Pippin rolled over and clung to Merry. He laid perfectly still as he did his best impression of a stone. After a few seconds of stillness, Merry let out a sigh and muttered, "There, that wasn't so hard."

Pippin risked snuggling closer and closed his eyes. His plan was complete.

Sam snorted again and turned his head to look at Frodo. "I suppose I can live with some nasty old tree roots rather than bed down with Pippin."

Frodo quietly hummed his agreement. Even with all the noise, he was already half asleep. He slid further into sleep as everything and everyone settled down to sleep for the night. The fire seemed to grow quieter; the dull roar and faint hiss disappeared as he slid further into sleep.

Suddenly, Sam started wiggling again and muttering complaints. Frodo heaved a giant, silent sigh. Something had to be done. Keeping his eyes closed, he reached out with one arm and snagged Sam's shoulder. Then Frodo dragged Sam over so he was half laying on Frodo's chest. Sam stilled.

"Mr. Frodo?"

"Mmm."

"Could you let me go?"

"No, Sam," Frodo murmured, " I can't. I'm keeping the tree roots away from you."

"Oh... Thank you."

Silence descended again until Sam's quiet snores rose gently into the night. On the other side of the fire from Sam and Frodo, Merry and Pippin's eyes reflected the fire light. They turned brilliant grins on each other.

Pippin sighed. "Isn't that sweet?"

"Indeed it is," agreed Merry.

"Good. Now that's all sorted, let's get some sleep." So saying, Pippin gave a pointed wriggle and closed his eyes. Merry smiled at him as he closed his own eyes.

"Night, Pip."

_In the Morning_

"Sam. Sam!" Frodo hissed, shaking his sleeping companion.

Sam rose reluctantly from the depth of sleep and cracked an eye open. "Wha'?"

"Look." Frodo pointed. Sam obediently turned his head and tried to make sense of what he was seeing.

Merry and Pippin were still asleep, comfortably wrapped in their cloaks and Frodo's blanket. Pippin had rolled away from the fire and had apparently snuggled up to Merry for warmth at some time during the night. Now, his head was pillowed on Merry's shoulder, and a small string and puddle of drool stained Merry's jacket. Regardless of this, Merry had his armed wrapped tightly around Pippin. His other arm was bent so his thumb could reach his mouth. All in all, Merry looked like a young hobbit child asleep in his bed.

Sam let out a quiet, "Aw, that's sweet, Mr. Frodo."

Frodo giggled softly and grinned. Sam grinned too then quietly went about making breakfast. Merry and Pippin smiled in their "sleep."

_X_

**Disclaimer:** Nothing to do with Middle-earth is mine. I have no right to the books or the Peter Jackson movies. I'm doing this for fun, not to make money. So of course, I'm not making money. You bigwigs don't wanna sue me 'cause I'm a penniless music student.


End file.
